Star
Star was a popular student and cheerleader at Casper High. She is a full-time model and is married to Kwan. She is best friends with Valerie and Sam; and she hates Paulina for trying break-up her and Kwan for her own gain. Appearance She has knee-length dark blonde hair with spiky bangs and turquoise colored eyes. She has a model-like figure and well-toned muscles. She normally wears comfortable clothes opposed to her occupation. Personality Just as self-centered and popularity-loving as her friends, Star looks down on unpopular kids and will vocalize her opinions on some of them, like Danny. Star is bossy and demanding, ordering Tucker around when they were briefly dating, but is able to show signs of kindness and happiness, especially whenever she's cheerleading. Unusual in comparison to other popular students, she actually is willing to hang out with unpopular kids, like deciding to keep dating the currently unpopular Kwan and talking to Valerie. Later on, she ditches Paulina for Team Phantom, because she had gotten sick and tired from her self-centered nature and to add insult to injury, for trying to break-up her and Kwan for her own personal gain. She is a sixth degree black belt in karate, Tae-Kwon-Doe, and Kung Fu. She is actually very intellgient and is not afraid to speak her mind, with the help from Sam and Valerie. She officially becomes apart of Team Phantom after she and Kwan ditch Paulina. History She makes a cameo walking down the hall as they first enter school. She makes another cameo in the lunch line as they get their food. Her final cameo appearance of the episode is at the protests when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacks, where she can be seen twice, once by the meat truck and then immediately afterwards behind Danny, Sam, and Tucker. A girl who looks like she may be Star can also be seen as the camera pans across the crowd of Tucker's meat supporters. She hooks up with Tucker when Paulina and Danny start dating and her former boyfriend Kwan is demoted to the unpopular crowd. She dominates Tucker's life and, despite his long-standing crush on her, he quickly begins to hate their relationship. She eventually dumps Tucker for Kwan, which relieves Tucker greatly. In Pirate Radio she fights along with Danny and all her schoolmates against Ember's pirate ship. Star can be seen running from school to the Dumpty Humpty concert. She can then be seen in the stands before the concert starts and in then three shots of the crowd when Danny's identity is revealed. She is seen in three shots of the crowd of people who surround Danny on the stage. Finally, she is seen three times in the crowd as they carry Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Valerie talks to her about Danny and Star expresses her dislike of him and his family. She appears in both Danny and Tucker's dreams. Tucker's dream contains two Stars. Danny's dream has both Paulina and Star in love with him, although he chooses Sam over them. She is the third camper to be captured by Walker's goons, after Lester and Kwan. She, with the rest of the campers, is later seen suspended in an oatmeal-like liquid and is eventually saved by Danny, Sam, and Wulf. She is later seen, being a powerful hydrokinetic (control water/ice). Powers/Abilities Star has a variety of Hydrokinetic powers and abilities: *'Hydrokinesis': Since water is apart of the elements she is able to control and manipulate it at will *'Cryokinesis: '''Since the ice is just another form of water, she is able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way she does with the water *'Snow Manipulation:' As snow is also another form of water, she is able to manipulate snow at will, like she does with water and ice *'Water Generation': she can generate water *'Ocean Current Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate ocean currents at will *'Tidal Wave Manipulation': she can control and manipulate the tidal waves in large bodies of water *'Tidal Wave Generation': she can also generate huge tidal waves *'Waterspout Generation': she can also generate waterspouts underneath the earth *'Whirlpool Generation': she can generate massive amounts of whirlpools at once *'Density Manipulation': she can controlling water molecules *'Water Solidification': she can solidify the water via its molecules *'Water Exoskeleton': she can both harden and enhance her body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out water *'Telekinesis': she can move water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': she can propel himself using water *'Hydrokinetic Surfing': she can control the water in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting her abilities she otherwise lacks or allowing her to ignore normally needed equipment *'Water Attacks': she can attack using water *'Water Purification': she can purify polluted or damaged water *'Water Walking': she is able to successfully walk on top of the water surface with no problems *'Viscosity Manipulation': she can make water thicker, making it harder for sea-life to survive or have honey pour out like water by making it thinner *'Drowning': she can also drown a person with his water *'Healing Water': she can heal herself and others with water *'Hydrokinetic Combat': she is able to control and manipulate water in combat *'Hydrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate himself with water *'Hydromancy': she can perform water magic *'Hydroportation': she is able to teleport with the use of water *'Liquid Surveillance Communication': she can use liquids in order to spy on people and communicate with them *'Moisture Absorption': she can also absorb the moisture that is inside of the air *'Dehydration': she can take out all the water inside the body and dehydrate the person *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': she can do this by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body *'Water Augmentation': she gets move powerful when near water *'Water Aura': she also has a dark blue aura around him *'Water Empowerment': she is shown to get stronger by being near water itself *'Water Mimicry': she is also able to mimic water *'Water Portal Creation': she is able to create portals using water *'Water Transmutation': she can transmutate anything having to do with water *'Bubble Manipulation': she can control and manipulate bubbles *'Dark Water Manipulation': she can control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water *'Steam Manipulation': she is also able to control and manipulate steam that is with water being hot *'Vapor Manipulation': she is able to control and manipulate the vapor in the air *'White Water Manipulation': she can create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects *'Absolute Immortality''': like her friends she had become immortal along with gaining her abilities when the Johnston's came to visit for the big Palooza, and Blossom had added Chemical X to her and her selected friends drinks at the request of Sam Abilities Martial Arts She is a sixth degree black belt in karate, Tae-Kwon-Doe, and Kung Fu. Gallery Star/Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Crossover Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Characters